1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to picture frames, and more particularly, to an apparatus containing a plurality of picture frames mounted on a turntable supported by a casing and a base. The apparatus contains a motor which can slowly rotate the turntable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames in the form of a plurality of connected picture frames are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,751 shows an apparatus containing a plurality of picture frames facing in a single direction. This apparatus is designed to remain stationary and is intended to be mounted on a wall. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,496 discloses an apparatus containing a plurality of picture frames facing in a single direction, which apparatus is adapted to be mounted on a wall. Also, picture holders in the form of cubes are known. These picture holders may contain one or more pictures on each face of the cube. Such picture holders may be placed on a desk or table and are designed to remain stationary.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use multiple-frame picture holders in a single apparatus, the provision of a simple and cost effective rotatable device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a multiframe picture-holding device which may conveniently be kept on a desk top and may be used by individuals who wish to view all of the pictures without manually moving the device. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique rotatable picture frame apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.